Pains Caused by Love
by joseph33759
Summary: Naruto is engaged to Hana but he loves Yugito. Naruto is a Kumo shinobi there will be sex scenes Kyuubi was not sealed in Naruto. this is the sequel of Love Lasts a Lifetime, Haiatus
1. first week

Yo this is the Sequel to Love Lasts a Lifetime, it has two chapters if I don't end up making more then that Ja-ne

* * *

Pains Cause by Love

Pairings:Naruto/Yugito/Maybe Hana

Pairing ages: Naruto: 18/ 21; Yugito: 20/23; Hana: 19

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had returned... Naruto was sitting in the Raikage's office waiting to be called in well more like dreading to be called in and then he was. Raikage was waiting for Naruto to walk in she wasn'tgoingto kill him because if she did Yugito would kill her. "Come in, Naruto, I know your out there" said the Raikage, "Damn..." said Naruto under his breath as he walked into the office, "Naruto, I heard from Yugito that you slepted with her on your way back to Kumogakure." said the Raikage sternly but she was happy that Yugito was not trying to find her Naru-kun anymore, "Well with all due respect Yugi-hime and I found whom we have been looking for for the last three years" said Naruto smiling softly and the Raikage looked at him, "No." she said not believing it, "No you can't be her Naru-kun, you can't be her lover" Naruto nodded as if to tell her it was true, "I am, and will be" said Naruto as he walked away not listening when the Raikage said she hadn't dismissed him yet.

Yugito was waitting for Naruto just outside the building the villager's didn't bother her there because if they did they would die, "Naru-kun you ok?" asked Yugito as Naruto walked out of the building, "Yeah but she was upset that we slept together" said Naruto as he kissed her lips, "Naru-kun are you tired?" askked Yugito sencerly and Naruto grinned, "Nope but I think you are" said Naruto smiling as he picked her up bridal style and headed for her apartment.

"Damn that bitch" said Naruto's mother as she nursed her broken arm the arm that Yugito broke... "You shouldn't have insulted her" said Ariashi as he put Naruto's mother's arm in a sling, "Oh shut up Ariashi that demon shouldn't have come back into my life or into Naruto's life to begin with" said (A/N: Naruto's mother from now on will be called Lucy) Lucy as she stood up Ariashi looked at her, "What is wrong with you?" he asked, "Naruto loves her and you not only scorn her you insult her and call her something she isn't" Lucy glared at him, "Oh so I guess you are willing to forget about all the people she killed when she attacked Kumogakure?" asked Lucy and Ariashi laughed, "I won't forgive the _Nibi_ but Yugito-san is not the Nibi," Lucy snorted, "she is holding her back" finished Ariashi even though he was intrupted Lucy looked at him, "If she isn't the Nibi then Naruto is Kami and I know he isn't so Yugito must be the Nibi" said Lucy and Ariashi shrugged, "Great I am the father of Kami-sama" he said.

Naruto and Yugito were laying side by side well to be precise Yugito's head was on Naruto's chest and his arm draped over her body, "Yugi-hime, I love you" he said smiling at her and Yugito smirked, "You think you would after all that sex" she said bluntly before bursting with laughter, "Not fair Yugi-hime!" whined Naruto as he smiled weakly, "Yugi-hime, I love you and it has nothing to do the sex" said Naruto smiling at her but was serious. Yugito looked at him before kissing him, "I love you too Naru-kun" she said and she closed her eyes again falling back to sleep like she had been a few hours ago, Naruto soon followed.

Lucy was pived, "I don't think you understand, Ariashi, he _is_ going to marry Inuzuka Hana" said Lucy and Ariahi shook his head, "Not if he doesn't want to" he replied as he packed their clothes to go tell the Inuzuka clan that the marriage was off. "Ariashi, _he __is__ going to marry Inuzuka Hana_" said Lucy and Ariashi sighed, "We'll let him decide on his own and if I see you trying to sway his disition then I will call it off" came the reply.

Hana was happy not only was she going to be married but to the Yellow Flashe's son! Of all the men her mother could have paired her with this was the best one she could have hoped for even though they would have to deal with the Hokage wanting to stop it.

The Raikage just got the message from Konohagakure, '_Damn Yugito is not going to like this_' thought the Raikage as she sent a couple chuuninn unknowingly to their doom...

* * *

A/N: Hello just thought I'd tell you this isthe first chapter JA-NE!

* * *


	2. the begining of a headache

Yo I had a toothache so I went to the dentist and he spent hours trying to find the tooth

* * *

Yugito was the first to wake up when the chuunin knocked on the door, "Just a minute!" she answered before heading to grab a robe Naruto woke up and grabbed his clothes and got dressed and walked to bathroom door, "Mind if I answer?" asked Naruto and Yugito said go ahead. Naruto opened the door and shook his head, "Great, what do you want?" asked Naruto looking at the Chuunin and one of them spoke up, "The Raikage wanted to talk to the Dem-" that Chuunin was against the wall ,"Finish that statement and I will personally end your life" said Naruto angrily and Yugito just walked out to see what was happening and that and the same chuunin smiled, "Fine, but you do know that you are not-" and Naruto ended the said chuunin's life, "You," said Yugito, "Start talking" the Chuunin nodded and started talking, "Yugito-san, Naruto-san, the Raikage wants to see you about the arranged marriage" said the Chuunin and Yugito killed him beyond pissed off. On their way to th Raikage's office Naruto attempted to calm Yugito down but she told him off, "Yugi-hime calm down please!" said Naruto and Yogito glared at him, "Naru-kun please be quiet" she replied as she walked into the building. 

Raikage got the news before the two go to her office and she shook her head one of the deaths was justified but the one Yugito killed? She didn't think so. Yugito slammed the door open, "Mother you have explaining to do" said Yugito her tone scaring even the author. The Raikage looked at her, "It was not my decision to arrange a marriage between Naruto and the Konohagakure dog clan" said Raikage defensively and Yugito glared at her. "Yugi-hime calm down I got a message from Tou-san he said it was my decision but I had to give her a chance" said Naruto and Raikage shrugged before shunshining out of there before Yugito explodes.

Lucy was in Konohagakure walking to the Inuzuka clan house and she stopped at a familiar ramen stand and started to chow down. "So Hana you sure you want to marry my son?" asked Lucy surprising Hana who just walked in, "Yes but I want to meet him first" said Hana and Lucy nodded, "Fair enough, he is expecting you soon also-" Lucy started when Ariashi stepped in, "Lucy-hime what did I tell you?" he said and Lucy nodded, "He loves someone else but he has to give you a chance before saying no so try your best".

Naruto felt like he was in a bad place at the moment, "Yugi-hime..." he said backing away from her slowly as the Nibi's chakra started to leak out, "Yugi-hime please calm down" he pleaded but sensing she was going to hurt someone he Hirashin out of the vicinity of the kage building which about five seconds later collapsed and Yugito started after Naruto.

* * *

Short chapter but I wanted to add drama and well I am starting to hit a blank Ja-ne till next time 


	3. Hana

* * *

Jingle balls Kiba smells, Shino laid an egg, Sasuke cut the cheese and Naruto blew someone up HURRAY!!

* * *

Hana started towards Kumogakure and she looked back towards Konohagkure, '_See ya later creeps_' she thought and she was off. 

Naruto was still running from Yugito, '_Damn I knew she could match me in stamina but this is ridiculous_' thought Naruto as he jumped to the next building. "NARUTO YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!" yelled Yugito as she chased him through Kumogakure.

Hana walked for three days she finally made it to the gates of Kumogakure and she heard Yugito yelling at Naruto, "Kazama Naruto?" She said o herself and she walked in and sure enough Naruto ran into her, "Gomen" said Naruto and he took off again as she still chased him Hana shrugged and headed for the Raikage's office. "Welcome Inuzuka Hana" said the Raikage smiling softly and offered her hand and Hana shook it gratefully, "Artigo(sp?) Raikage-san" said Hana as she sat down(If you are wondering the building was rebuilt very quickly) in a chair, Naruto will be here in about to seconds but I suggest being ready to run if my daughter is still chasing him" said the Raikage and Hana nodded. Naruto shunshined into the room, " Ohayo Raikage-sama" said Naruto and he looked at Hana who blushed, '_Damn he's cute_' thought Hana and Naruto shrugged, "I'm guessing you're Inuzuka?" asked Naruto and Hana nodded, "Inuzuka Hana" said Hana and Naruto nodded, "And?" he asked.

Yugito gave up chasing her lover knowing that he had to do something today but it was begrudgingly.

"Naruto-kun" said Hana and Naruto's eye twitched at the sound of the -kun, "Yes, Hana-san?" asked Naruto as he turned to her and she blushed and mumbled something, "Eh?" Hana spoke louder, "Why don't you like me?" asked Hana and Naruto stopped, "Because I am going to marry Yugi-hime and you, not personally I assure you, came between us" said Naruto and he started to walk away when he heard a sob he turned to see Hana crying, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I'll just-sobs- leave" said Hana. Now if there is one thing Naruto can't beat it is a woman crying he folds faster then most men do with the puppy-eyes no jutsu, "Hana-chan I'm sorry" said Naruto before hugging her.

Yugito was watching from on top a building and she let out a soft growl, '_That bitch is stealing Naru-kun_' she thought and she she decided to stop them when her mother walked up to her, "I wouldn't do that Yugito, I know you love him but what can he do? Seeing a woman cry is his weakness" said he Raikage(Who will from now on be known as Linith) Yugito sneered at her mother, "Mom I love him I don't want him to get hurt" said said and Linith sighed and place a hand on Yugito's shoulder, "If he ends up with her that doesn't mean he is stuck with only her" said Linith cautiously Yugito snarled, "MOM I_ WILL NOT_ SHARE HIM" she said through her snarl...

* * *

OK from now on till a good chapter comes along Sorry but this story will have short chapters Sorry again

* * *


	4. NOTICE READ ME

Notice: I may not be writing more for this story sorry but give me a couple months and I'm sure I'll have something more for this story the month timeline is because I am moving and yeah I have alot to work on before I update my stories besides Flare the Neko Guardian, Kitsune Guardian: the Return of The Clans, and Pokemon Shinobi


	5. Love questioned

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Yet.

* * *

Linth sighed, "You might have too seeing as Naruto is being a bit to open right now" said Linith and Yugito nearly killed Hana. Naruto was walking with Hana down the street to the ramen stand and people thought that he had finally gotten a hold of his senses because he wasn't with 'the demon whore' and Naruto glared at the people, "Kami! These people need to get a life and need to get it through their heads THAT YUGITO IS NOT THE NIBI!" sad Naruto yelling the last part startling not only Yugito and Linith but Hana as well seeing as Naruto was peeved, "Next one to insult Yugito will die" said Naruto simply and _that_ got people's attention and a couple ANBU decided to try to stop Naruto when Linith shook her head after shunshining to the ANBU near him(Naruto), "He has permission because he is marrying my daughter this is the least I could do" the ANBU nodded and continued on his way to the ANBU training fields. 

A little while later Naruto waved Hana a good night, "Night Hana-chan" said Naruto and he left before she had a chance to respond. "Yugi-hime?" asked Naruto when he opened the door to the apartment they shared, "Don't 'Yugi-hime' me!" yelled Yugito as she threw a few kunai at him. Naruto dodged them only to be suddenly wrapped in a hug, "Sorry Naru-kun" said Yugito and Naruto sighed and looked at the calendar and sighed again, it was not only Yugito's time of the month but Nekomata's time of heat

_**lemon(or is it a Lime someone tell me!)**_

Yugito pressed her lips forcfully against Naruto's trying to gain access which he gave willingly and she pulled away, "Not here" she said and Naruto nodded and followed her to her room. As soon as tey entered her room their kiss resumed with renewed passion, Naruto started to pull at Yugito's blouse and the shirt ripped open. Yugito gasped at the sudden burst of air on her conciterable bust(she isn't wearing a bra...), "Naru-kun!" she scowled falsly and she pressed her breast against his chest. Naruto's face started to blush for the first time in a long time, "Gomen Yugi-hime" said Naruto before pushing her on to her bed and tearing off his shirt and crawled ontop of her and started to kiss her neck towards her breast, "NARU-KUN!" said Yugito exitedly(He knows how to please her...) as he began to suck on one of the nipples just right. Yugito pushed him away, "Drop'em" she said and Naruto stood there for a second before he caught on and he pulled his pants and underwear down reveiling his dick and Yugito had already pulled her pants and panties down and she shunshined behind him. Pushing Nruto onto her bed she quickly went through handseals creating a privacy barrier and crawling towards him like a cat stalking prey...

_**end of lemon(or Lime)**_

Naruto woke up the next morning sore as hell, "Mmm, Morning Naru-kun" purred Yugito as she stretched. _'Damn... Can't I at least go to the bathroom?'_ thought Naruto as Yugit sarted o kiss him passionatly. About an hour later Naruto washing Yugito's back for her, "Naru-kun" said Yugito and Naruto responded with a "hmm?", "Do you love me?" she askewd , "Where'd that come from?" asked Naruto. "Are you ashamed to be with me?" she asked and Naruto grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Yugi-hime I _love_ you" said Naruto forcfully. "Why? All I do is cause you grief..." said Yugito only to be stopped by Naruto's lips against hers, "You never caused me grief, those villagers did, my kaa-san did" said Naruto and Yugito sighed, "Do you love Hana?" she asked and Naruto stiffened

* * *

OOH! Cliffhanger! I'll update later I promise but for now this should do for now. Oh yeah they never left the shower during their talk 


	6. Confused thoughts

Yo back from vacation and new chapter for you

* * *

Yugito sighed, "Do you love Hana?" she asked and Naruto stiffened.

"What Yugi-hime?' asked asked pretending he didn't hear her, "Do you love her" she asked again. "I don't know" answered Naruto as he stepped out of the shower and started to dry off, "Naru-kun, I won't get mad" said Yugito again Naruto had the mind to not answer.

Meanwhile

"Ariashi-kun..." said Lucy as she walked to the ramen stand with her husband, "Hai, tenshi?" asked Ariashi turning to her, "Why do you defend that demon girl?" she asked and Ariashi sighed. "Besids the fact she _is not_ the Nibi?" he asked and Lucy shook her head sighing, "For argument's sake lets say say she is the Nibi" she replied. "Naruto loves her, and she loves Naruto" said Ariashi.

Back with the others

Naruto felt like he was inviting the Apocalypse as he walked with Yugito to see Hana,_'Bringing the jinchuriki of the Nibi to meem a member of the dog clan of Konoa, _REAL _smart Naruto'_ thought Naruto and the raikage who was watching this unfold through her orb on her desk . "Naruto-kun" said Hana when she saw them walking up, "Ohayo Hana-chan" said Naruto, "Inuzuka" said Yugito stiffly and Hana growled slightly without understanding why, "Hana-chan meet Yugito-hime, jinchuriki to the Nibi no Nekomata" said Naruto cautiously. _'Well I know why I growled now'_ thought Hana when she heard that, "Naru-kun" said Yugito leaning over to Naruto's ear, "Hai?" he asked. Yugito was confused she found the girl attractive but at the same time a problem to be dealt with. "You never told me she was so attractive" said Yugito causing both Naruto and Hana to sweatdrop, "Yugi-hime..." said Naruto witha disbisbief in his expression. Yugito suddenly slumped over into Naruto who instantly reacted to catch her before she hit the ground.

Yugito's mindscape

"What do you want Fleabag?" asked Yugito after she realized where she was. **"What is with you kitten?"** asked Nekomata as she pace around her cage/seal, "I don't think that is your concern" said Yugito looking smug, **"Kitten don't be so stupid, that Hana girl is trying to steal your mate!"** said Nekomata. "Yeah Well since when do you care about me?" asked Yugito scornfully, **"I always have kitten, remeber you die I die"** said Nekomata...

meanwhile

"Naruto-kun..." said Hana confused about what had just happened, "Hai Hana-chan?" asked Naruto, "What just happened?" she asked. "Well... Um... She went to go talk with Nibi" said Naruto cautiously as he lowered Yugito to the ground as she was getting to heavy to hold much longer. Hana was wondering why Yugito would want to talk to the Nibi anyway well Naruto spoke up, "Whether or not she wants too she was pulled into the seal by Nekomata" said Naruto sub-consciously answering Hana's unspoken question. Then Yugito woke up, "Eh hello Naru-kun, Hana-chan" she said before losing conciousness again

* * *

Well there we go next time: Friends? Something more? Or a problem

R&R no flames


	7. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
